


The Fire That'll Catch You

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Tony and Mike have an argument then they make up. Pretty fluffy with a bit of angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! This is just a oneshot though, so enjoy.  
> -Cas

Tony knew it was going to be a bad day from the start. First, his alarm didn't go off so he was late to work. Then, he couldn't find his car keys so he had to walk the four miles, so he was really late by then.

He spilled three cups of coffee at work, all on himself, ruining his nice white button up shirt. His boss was pissed at him and fired him to Tony's dismay.

Tony then had to trek all the way back home with a coffee stain on his shirt and a frown on his face.

So, needless to say Tony was thankful to be home. He changed into pajamas, stretching put on the couch even though it was only two.

He let his eyes slip shut for a minute, trying to calm down from his hectic day. How was he going to tell Mike he had gotten fired? Especially since it had been his fault.

Tony felt too restless, so he stood, stretching his tattooed arms above his head, letting out a sigh.

Slowly and carefully, Tony walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. Tony drank a few sips, stomach turning when he heard the door opening signaling Mike's arrival.

Tony set down his water bottle, walking back to the living room to greet Mike. Mike aw him and wrapped him into a hug, pressing a sweet kiss to Tony's lips.

"Hey baby." Mike whispered, hands holding tight to Tony's hips. "Why are you home?"

Tony froze, lips parting but no sound escaping. Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion, dropping his hands from Tony.

"Um, we'll I was pretty late this morning, so I uh, I got, um, I got fired." Tony finished lamely, head hanging in shame.

"Fired! Tony we need the money from both of our jobs to pay rent!" Mike shouted, stepping away from Tony.

"I-i'll get another job." Tony whispered, curling into himself. Tony hated yelling, especially when it was Mike. And now it was directed towards him which was a very rare occasion.

"Your job was fine, Tony. Why did you go and fuck it up like you do everything? Do you even care about rent? Do you care about me?" Mike yelled, stepping towards Tony, pressing a hand against his chest.

Tony instantly shuffled backwards, throat constricting as he fought to not cry.

"I do! Mike, I do! I love you so much. I'll go tommorrow to get a job." Tony said, voice shaky.

"You had a job!" Mike screamed, raising a hand as if to hit Tony.

Tony lost it, dropping to his knees, sobs ripping out of his throat. Today was the worst fucking day of his life. Mike hated him, he got fired, what else could go wrong?

"Baby? Tony? Tony! Breathe baby, come one, calm down. I'm so sorry I yelled." Mike whispered, dropping to his knees with tony.

It as then Tony realized that he had been having a panic attack, breaths coming out sharply.

It took Tony a few minutes to steady his breathing and when he did, Mike wrapped him in his arms, whispering sweet words and honest apologies in his ears, promising not to yell.

"I'll get a job. I promise." Tony croaked, still on edge, paranoid that Mike wanted to leave now.

"I'm not worried about the fucking job Tone. We'll make  
It work, we always do." Mike said, lifting Tony's chin so they maintained eye contact for a few seconds before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"We'll be okay Tone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and be sure to check out my chaptered fic Another Boy Without a Sharper Knife. I also got a mibba account. It's Pierce_the_Cas!  
> -Cas


End file.
